In the Event of Rain
by White Carnations
Summary: Everything was going fine that day. They were gonna go out together as a family and train. It would've been the best way to spend the day...until that darn weather man called for rain.


A/N:

Very exciting! I've finally gathered the time to write something new and even made it non-related to horror! This is a oneshot and is far more cheerful and childish than normal, but it was fun to write.

**Warnings**: none.

**Announcements**: my next focus will be on continuations of 'Broken Crown' and a pseudo-continuation of 'No Remorse For The Wicked' (not to be interpreted as the actual sequel) as well as another Gohan oneshot of the future timeline.

* * *

><p>'In the Event of Rain'<p>

* * *

><p>Amongst all of the occupants of the house settled in Mount Pao's, there was one that woke up at the crack of dawn with a single objective for the entire day: work.<p>

She was no ordinary housewife, of course, but she wasn't any more unique in the things she did. She cleaned and cooked, just like all of the other wives in the world. The difference being, she was Chi Chi. That on it's own was enough.

She hummed to herself as she began piling up the large basket of ingredients she'd need for her breakfast for the hungry Saiyans in her house. She always told them how much of a pain it was for her, but she knew they didn't mind nor really even believe her. In all honesty, she enjoyed it. Just the thought of it almost made the now middle aged woman sing to herself. She smiled as she listened to the sound of Goten's little feet running through the hall before stopping at his parent's bedroom door. Chi Chi couldn't contain her laughter, then, as Goten burst through the door and tackled his father. Goku's loud yelp caused Chi Chi to finally put her things down and, giggling more as she walked, make her way to the room.

She stood at the doorway, watching as Goten bounced up and down on the bed. Goku was wide awake now, sitting up and staring at Goten with a large grin covering his face. He glanced at Chi Chi as if expecting her to reprimand their son for his explosive childishness, but was satisfied when she neither said nor did anything.

"Mom, is that Goten making all that racket?"

Chi Chi turned to see Gohan standing in the hallway, his hand rubbing the side of his head sleepily. Chi Chi merely shrugged and turned to go back into the kitchen. She sighed, preparing herself for a busy day, and grabbed a towel off of the dining table. She reached the sink and chose a few utensils to use before looking up through the window. At first glance, she almost missed it, but as she stared out the window longer and longer she began to notice it.

It was darker than normal outside. Clouds were beginning to make their way into the area, covering up the sky and casting a shadow over the mountains. Generally right after breakfast, Goku and the boys would leave to train together outside. She frowned deeply, the creases on the sides of her mouth becoming more prominent as she wondered if maybe the boys should stay inside today instead. She growled to herself and began mixing some of her personal pancake mixture in a bowl.

About an hour later a sound erupted from the hallway that resembled that of a herd of elephants stomping towards the kitchen. Chi Chi smiled, but retained her strict cooking regime so as not to be distracted.

"Momma I'm hungry!" came a loud wail from Goten. She didn't even flinch as she felt Goten bump into her leg rather harshly and tug as gently as he could on her skirt to get her attention.

"Come over here Goten and let mom finish cooking. You're being bothersome." he said, trying to convince the little spitfire who was now 9 years old to sit down and wait patiently. Way easier said than done.

"You know, Gohan's right Goten. Maybe you should sit down for a little while and wait til mom's done." Goku said in an attempt to help Gohan out a bit. Goten looked up at his father with widened eyes before shrugging down in his seat, a pouty lip and crossed arms appearing automatically in response. Goku could on laugh nervously as he scratched the back of his head. He hated to do that to Goten who, in reality, was only acting just like Goku did as a child. To add salt to the wounds, however, he couldn't go against Chi Chi and Gohan to make it better. He was down on all sides and merely waited for his breakfast, stomach growling and all.

Chi Chi sighed internally as she listened to her boys. She knew what Goku was thinking as well as her awareness of Goten's distraught behavior at the table. Neither worried her. The only thing she found herself focusing on was the abundance of gray clouds coming only nearer.

She sighed again and grabbed a plate filled with biscuits and multiple sausage and egg sandwiches to take to the table, but had managed to forget that her hands were still a bit wet. She gasped as she felt the plate slip between her fingers and shut her eyes as she waited for the sound of glass breaking. She opened them again when no sound came, only to meet eyes with Gohan smiling brightly back at her.

She felt relief at once. "Thank you Gohan sweetie."

Gohan shrugged and grabbed more plates to help. "It's no problem mom, just thought you looked a little distracted and needed some help." he said. He had just noticed the gray clouds as well, but said nothing for fear of upsetting Goten's somber but quiet mood.

A little more plate migration and help from all the boys after Gohan's initial intervention, and the family was finally seated for breakfast. Goten was happily munching away, but at no where near Goku's legacy speed as Gohan and Chi Chi exchanged sideways glances at one another.

"Done!" Goku shouted jovially as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Mmm, that was amazing Chi Chi!"

Chi Chi could only manage a small chuckle before hearing Goten shriek that he too was finished.

"Wow momma, that was really good! C'mon dad let's go outside and play you promised!"

"After you help your mother with the dishes first son." said Goku, smiling. Goten 'hmph'ed in annoyance again but relented and quickly scurried off to the sink to place his pile of dishes in it. Chi Chi wiped her mouth, her mind still in thought, but said nothing when Goku got up and began marching towards the living room.

Goten turned and whined before scrubbing his dish a little harder. "Wait for me too dad!" he called followed by an amused chuckle from the living room. Gohan looked at Chi Chi.

"Mom, is there anything else you need us to do for you today?" he asked. Chi Chi shook her head.

"No sweetheart. You know your brother and father, they wouldn't dare dedicate their day to cleaning house and besides, if you boys helped me and got this place clean faster then honestly, what else would I have to do?" she asked, a little humor escaping her. Goku reappeared from the living room.

"Wait, so is that why you refused to get a robot cleaner like Bulma?" he questioned. Chi Chi nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly why I won't get one of those ridiculous things. Maybe when I first got married or even after Gohan was born, but these days it feels more fulfilling than anything. Each woman has their own trade. Bulma's is inventing, and mine is housework. It's not because of tradition, it's because I like it." she concluded. Goku chuckled and Gohan shared the amusement with a smile, shaking his head as Chi Chi stood from the table to empty her lone dish.

"Oh!" she gasped as Goten flew past her legs at an incredible pace. "Goten no running in the house!" she called.

Goten grabbed hold of Goku's leg and grinned, negating his mother's stern warning. "Dad are you gonna show me that new trick you learned when you were training with Mr. Piccolo and Mr. Vegeta? Huh, HUH!" he squealed excitedly.

Goku patted Goten's head affectionately and grinned. "Sure little guy, but that's only if you can beat me to the door first! The catch is, you can't use your powers!" he teased. Goten pouted only for a second before escaping between Goku's legs and into the living room, Gohan hot on his heels.

"See you Chi Chi! Be back for lunch!" he called, waving and running at the same time.

"Uh, Goku wait!" she called before being abruptly cut off by a lightning strike outside. She whirled around to the window and growled under her breath before dashing out of the kitchen, ignoring her own rules about running in the house as soon as she saw the downpour now outside.

"FREEZE!"

All three boys were in the middle of tying their gi's and were just about to open the door to go out when Chi Chi's voice rang out through the house. Goku widened his eyes and turned to her in a questioning stance, eyebrow raised and all. Chi Chi let out a deep breath before taking up her glare once more and placed her hands on her hips in quite the Chi Chi-esque style.

"Goku, there is a thunderstorm outside." she said dryly. Goku scratched his head in thought as Gohan watched with a weak smile, knowing his father's 'bright side' was about to appear.

"Er, yah and that's good for the crops right?" he said, wondering why they were discussing the weather at a time like this. Gohan and Chi Chi both wished for something to bang their head against.

"Dad, I think she means that we can't go out training today because of the weather." he explained, much to Chi Chi's relief and Goku's chagrin.

"That's right Gohan. The three of you will remain INSIDE today...at least until the thunderstorm moves on." she compromised forcefully. Goku and Goten groaned simultaneously at the unexpected setback.

"Oh, c'mon Chi Chi! We've fought in the rain several times before and nothing has happened to us yet!" he complained loudly. Now it was Chi Chi's turn to groan, albeit more roughly.

"Goku there's a first time for everything and you know this. Now if you want to go out there and get electrocuted or better yet severely sick with a terrible cold, then that's your own business. Fine, whatever." she said as she crossed her arms again. "But leave our sons out of it. They aren't going out there today. Not when the weather is like this and I mean it." she said.

She turned on her heel to emphasize her point and signal to Goku that that was the end of the conversation, allowing realization to sink into Goku and the boys.

"Oh! Dad what are we gonna do NOW!" Goten whined as he grabbed hold of Goku's pantleg again. Goku chuckled and sighed at almost the same time, wondering what to say to the 9 year old next.

Gohan began to scramble for something to say to the young half-saiyan. He knelt down so that he was eye level with Goten and smiled. "Goten, what are some of the games you and Trunks play when you visit West City?" he paused a moment before hastily adding, "Preferably the ones Bulma lets you play."

Goten screw up his face in thought. "Hmm, well, Bulma says we can't run or fly in the house, but she lets us play hide 'n seek." he said happily. Gohan ruffled his hair.

"Well son, do you want to play that one then?" Goku asked with an air of excitement. He loved games, especially those involving his sons; the family thing was instilled in him after all.

"Yah! Okay, I'm the counter. You guys have to hide and I gotta find you!" Goten shouted eagerly as a clap of thunder rumbled outside. He skipped to the edge of the couch and hid his face in his hands before starting the countdown. Goku and Gohan exchanged looks for a moment before both quietly dashed out of the room and into their own hiding spots.

"4, 5, 6, wait... I counted too fast, 6, 7, 8...9 and 10! Ready or not I'm going to catch you!" he warned and immediately got down on his knees to look under the couch. He let out a childish giggle of amusement before running to the closet near the stairs and peeked inside.

"Nope nothing here. Hmm, now where could they be?" he wondered out loud. Chi Chi had now appeared from the kitchen to watch and began to laugh.

"Need some help Goten?" she asked. Goten shook his head furiously.

"No momma! It won't count if I get help! Trunks never gets help and he always wins!" Goten reasoned, and away he went. Chi Chi shook her head.

Racing through the house, Goten checked under every mattress, every book, and just about every dust bunny. The more he searched, the more frustrated he became. He let out another heavy sigh as he set down a lamp that he'd moved from a nightstand. It was sitting in the corner of the room so Goten had no choice but to investigate, but of course he had his doubts.

"BOO!"

Goten let out a strangled yelp and flew backwards so fast that his head hit the lamp and caused him to trip and fall straight on his butt. "Oh, ouchies. Hey, that wasn't fair!" he shouted as he rubbed his sore head, looking up scornfully at his older brother.

"Oh, c'mon Goten, I wasn't trying to be mean to you!" Gohan answered cheerfully as he crawled out from behind the nightstand to help his brother to his feet. "Hey, let's go find dad and give him a scare too. Okay?"

Goten gave his brother a wary, distrusting look, but relented. "Mm, fine. But you hafta promise that you'll let me pick the spots to look!" he demanded. Gohan nodded as he placed his hand over his heart in mock seriousness.

"This is my solemn oath, oh great seeker of the hiders." he teased playfully. Goten grinned and gave an order to salute, making them both laugh with Gohan's compliance.

"Onward, march!" Goten commanded joyfully, and squealed with delight as Gohan began a stiff soldier's march out of the bedroom that the nightstand was in and out into the living room.

Sneaking around the corner, they were careful not to let Goku hear them so that they might catch him surprise. As they neared the couch in the living room, Gohan caught his brother's shoulder and raised a finger to his lips, Goten's confused expression twisting into an excited grin in return. He pointed at the tuft of black hair sticking out of the closet that hadn't been there before, and silently Gohan nodded.

Together, they crawled over to the closet and settled their hands on the doorknob, mouthing the numbers 3, 2, 1 before throwing back the doors and roaring as loud as they could. Goku fell backwards out of the closet and onto the floor with a shriek and smiled as his sons burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Alright, alright, you got me guys." Goku chuckled. Goten jumped into Goku's lap as Gohan sat down on the couch.

"Dad, let's play something else now." he requested. Goku furrowed his brow in thought.

"Well, what is it that you want to play instead Goten?" he asked his hyperactive son. Goten's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" he shouted as he raised his hand. "Let's build a castle-fort thing!"

Goku and Gohan once again exchanged looks, but they shrugged. "Alright Goten, let's do it." Gohan said as he rose from his seat.

The boys split up, grabbing every pillow and every blanket they could find within their house. They even took one of the mattresses from the spare rooms. To their amazement, Chi Chi said not a word as they dragged it out, probably knowing letting them get away with it just for the day since they couldn't go out into the rain.

About an hour later the fort was finished. It was pitched like a tent and took up the whole living room. To Goku and Gohan, it looked like a giant blanket had invaded their home. For little Goten, though, it was a massive bastion filled with all sorts of adventure, even for a little super saiyan like him.

He disappeared as soon as it was erected, giggling cheerfully as he explored his hidden fortress. Chi Chi had just finished cleaning out the sink and went in to check on her boys when she was met with the site of it. She couldn't hide her smile upon seeing it, and shook her head at the sound of her son's laughter. Eventually he popped his little head out from underneath the blanket and pointed at Goku with a determined expression on his face.

"You there, I will slay you big monster!" he declared. Goku grinned and grabbed Chi Chi around the waist, his wife now laughing too.

"That's right! Come and get me or I'll kidnap Princess Chi Chi mighty Knight Goten!" he shouted back. Goten giggled again and flew out from under the blanket completely.

"Hurry Gohan! We must speed towards the monster and stop him!" Goten said as he crawled onto his brother's back. Gohan nodded.

"Neigh!" he said, fake whinnying with a smile. Goku quickly dashed into the kitchen, holding onto Chi Chi's hand as Gohan 'galloped' after them.

"Oh Knight Goten, please help me!" Chi Chi called, pretending to be helpless.

When Goku and Chi Chi had reached a dead end at the dinner table, Goku turned put his hands up.

"Oh no, it seems I cannot go any further! Drat, my plans to capture the princess and take over the castle-fort thing have failed!" he said, admitting defeat.

"This is the end for you you big monster! Unhand the princess or I will tackle you to the ground!" he threatened, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Wait good knight! What say you to a duel?" Goku asked. Goten hopped off of Gohan and nodded before pulling out a make-believe sword. They battled fiercely, throwing invisible thrusts and dodging impossible attacks before finally Goten had had enough and tackled his father to the ground, both of them laughing loudly.

Chi Chi sat down next to them, Gohan joining as well, and brushed some of Goten's unruly hair out of his face.

"Man, I wish Trunk's dad would play with me and him when we're building a castle-fort thing. He's not as fun!" he shouted, making the others laugh in turn.

Chi Chi stopped laughing then as her eyes settled on the kitchen window. She stood and walked over to it, placing her hand on the window as a smile played on her lips.

"Well, I think I'm gonna take a nap. Goten you probably should too. We were up late last night after all." Gohan said as he yawned. Goten nodded, his hands rubbing his eyes.

They quickly headed for the living room, neither bothering to clear the blankets and whatnot from the room in favor of sleeping on the floor underneath the tent. Goku simply watched with contentment before Chi Chi's voice called him out of it.

"Goku, the rain has stopped."

"What?" he asked, and followed her to the window. He brightened. "Well whaddya know? It has stopped raining. The boys will be happy when they hear this."

"Yah, let them rest for now Goku before you train them some more alright?" she asked as she turned her attention to chopping vegetables for lunch. Goku nodded.

"Yah, I'll wait for them until then. Today's been great thought Chi Chi. I guess being stuck inside on a rainy day wasn't so bad after all."

* * *

><p>AN:

Took me long enough but I finally managed to finish off this oneshot. I'm glad it's over and posted though. Hope you enjoyed :) Please **review**!


End file.
